ipswichmhocfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:GGAJ/Leader of the House Statement: 8th January 2020
'Oral statement to the Model House of Commons' 'Leader of the House Oral Statement: The General Election result and the mission of the new government' ''Delivered on: 8 January 2020 (Transcript of the speech, as it was drafted) Good afternoon, Mr Speaker, with the leave of the House I will make a statement regarding the General Election, the mission of this new government and the weeks ahead. Firstly, the business for today is this statement and response from the opposition, election of the speaker for this term and an emergency debate on the situation in Iran. Regarding the speaker election, the duly elected speaker will take the chair from next week. Secondly, I am obliged to update the House on the business of this government since our last meeting. I can inform the House that since this House last met, the people of Great Britain and Northern Ireland elected 365 Conservative Members of Parliament, the largest number since 1987, with one clear message: GET BREXIT DONE as quickly as possible so we can finally, as one independent, self governing, United Kingdom move on. But importantly, move on to our exciting and ambitious domestic agenda. And I have here the 5 point plan that I pledged just a few weeks ago, focusing on schools, education, policing and of course protecting our National Health Service. Now turning to the Mock Election here at school, I would like to take this opportunity to thank both the supporters and voters of the Conservative Party but also congratulate the opposition leaders on a hard fought and remarkably clean and positive campaign. Of course, on behalf of all involved I would like to thank our Returning Officer and those who organised the Great School debate. Following the results of the 12th December and building on the mandate this party has received at school and across the country - I have formed a new administration, a new cabinet of all-talents, combining the experience of the Rt Hon Members for Witney and New Forest East with the ambition of the new ministers for health, environment, education and the home office. It is these fresh faces who will continue representing the Conservative values of responsibility, individualism, freedom and most importantly the opportunity to go as far as your talents will take you (whatever your race, religion, gender, sexuality or background) - because that's what this party is really about, far more than just Brexit. And now we in this party have the once in a generation chance to go beyond mere rhetoric and compromise measures, and...on the foundations of our strong One Nation Conservative Majority, build a better Britain that works not for a privileged few, but for every single one of us. However, after now 3 administrations, I feel it is high time that this House and my party gave someone else the opportunity to lead. When I set out the mission of my government in September it was to Get Brexit Done and deliver on the People's Priorities, now it's taken a little longer than I had hoped, but come 11pm on January 31st, that ambition will have been realised. And at that time, my job will be done and I will resign the leadership of the Conservative and Unionist Party triggering a leadership election for my successor. I anticipate that the process will take no longer than a few days and the last session of this ministry will be Wednesday 5th February. But until then, this People's government will present the policies on which our mandate is based. Starting next week with tackling the Climate Emergency. For today Mr Speaker, we elect your successor and I'd like to thank you for your service to this House. I will make a further business statement next week. George Jenkinson, Leader of the Model House of Commons '' Category:Blog posts